grey_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
Members We Remember
People have come and gone, but only few remain on our minds. They may be great people, or maybe they suck. Either way, these are the members we remember, in alphabetical order. Angela * INFJ * Current 16Personalities Moderator. * A trashy moderator. * "Tbh she puts up with a lot of the trolling shit" - Kendra Ben * INFP * Was obsessed with likes. It validated him. * Looks veeerry similar to Snolock... * Obsessed with Panther. * Quotes: "JUST TO MAKE THIS THREAD MORE CANCEROUS, I HATE HOW OTHERS HAVE TO GET MORE LIKES THAN ME IN A SHORTER TIME SPAN THAN ME EVEN THOUGH THEIR INPUT IS THE SAME. I DESERVE THEIR SATISFACTION. IT JUST ISNT FAIR" * "You are threatening my self worth here. Stop." * "Whale cum to the internet, sweaty pie. consider my your 3rd wheel." * "This, in my case, refers to the user Sir Panther of 16P, who seems to enjoy verbally picking on me and then playing the victim when I tell him to stop. I haven't met anyone like this irl in a while, but how to I avoid these types of people both irl or on the internet? I would send proof of him doing so if we were allowed to share pictures on here. Angela if you are seeing this, yes I emailed support about this." ISIS Jak * INTP * Believed that ISIS did good. Lae * INFJ * Often referred to as "Latitty" * Very Asian * Can write Naomi * Sweet soul * Known to be a mother to some * One of the first to suggest the idea of grey * INFP avatar Nathan Avery Drake * INFP * Horrid dad jokes. * Pun man. * Dirty jokes galore. * Blunt but usually funny. Mallory * INFP * A thot. * Blessed us with a song by Lady Kreashawn called "Go Hard." This is the link to that song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KleUddM2IPw Rec * INTJ * Gay. * Looks like Troye Sivan. * Yes he's still alive, but he's kinda dead. Saps * INTJ * Very naive. * Gave her password to Thomas, was into Thomas, and trusts Snolock. Skye * INTJ * Debates irl as if her life depends on it * Ching Chong * Active user of the "XD" * She is the XD personified * Often referred to as "Skii" or "Skai" Snolock * ENTP * Peedofile. * Ginger. * Once serenaded Lilly in 2016. * Sang a Justin Timberlake song so badly that Maddy cried. * Tried flexing on a skype call. Has a raw chicken-looking back. Sophie * INFJ * Former 16Personalities Moderator. * We didn't know what we had with her until she was gone. Thomas * INTJ * Saps gave him her 16p password for some reason. * He thought he was the most intellectual being that roamed the earth. * Could recite all of Pi. Nadine * INFP * Here in history we have Nadine, former 16p member who enlightened us with her stupidity and shitty deicion making. This piece is written by Theresa and edited by 9 & Frankie. MBTI Type: INFP-T Date of death: none because she's still fucking alive. Character: Nadine was always acting heartfelt towards everyone, but mostly towards the Diplomats, who cared to listen to her. She always had poor grammar, using numerous unnecessary exclamation points and adding a space before the period. For example: "Hi kat !!!!!!!!!!!!"(edited) Departure: On a morning in October 2016, Nadine's mother messaged selected users of 16 Personalities that Nadine had died the night prior after being involved in a car accident. Many people that were notified of the news immediately fell into mourning and despair. However, after receiving such limited information from questionable sources, other users such as Frankie, Theresa Watch, 9, Rec and Indiana Solo started an investigation after questioning the validity of the information they had received. Day 1 of Nadine's Death: The next morning users of the site searched obituaries on Google, Facebook and other forms of social media regarding Nadine's death. No obituaries were found and no new information had surfaced. On the same date a mysterious user under the name ITT (INTP), created a thread regarding the tragic event. Many of the users were shocked, but those involved in the investigation only saw this as another red flag. Frankie and 9 conducted their own separate investigation. After consulting Sophie, the site moderator at the time, 9 was informed that someone was still accessing Nadine's 16 Personalities account to read through several private messages and they refreshed the thread regarding Nadine's death multiple times. Sophie also stated that the person on the account was doing things that only a long time user would be knowledgeable about. After seeing the activity coming from the account Sophie decided to lock the thread regarding Nadine's death. .(edited) Day 2 of Nadine's Death: Two days after the incident occurred, a mysterious suicide note appeared. This immediately alarmed the investigating users, and they soon started to question the logic of Nadine's death. A user stated that she messaged the real Nadine five minutes or less before Nadine's mother reported the news. Additionally, information came to the investigation that Nadine's mother was in possession of Nadine's phone and her password (if she had any.) Investigators questioned why Nadine's mother would take the time to message a user on 16 Personalities about the death of her daughter a mere 5 minutes after the accident had occurred. Questions were also raised as to why Nadine's mother would have access to both Nadine's Skype account and 16 Personalities account. .(edited) Day 3 and Further On: Nadine's mother changed the tale of her daughter's death every day. Through a Skype conversation had with former user Mocking Jay, she revealed that Nadine had suffered a heart attack while driving the car she had died in, due to too much stress. She also revealed that Nadine claimed that her father was sexually abusing her. To much of her surprise, Theresa Watch recalled this was exactly how her grandfather died, shortly after remembering how she told this story to Nadine. This confirmed that the stories were obviously being made up. Accompanied further investigation, it was discovered Nadine's mother was only Nadine herself attempting to create drama and attention towards herself. This information sparked immediate hate against Nadine, as she had deliberately lied about something as serious as death only for her own selfish reasons. During the Dear You 3 thread, Indiana Solo posted a message directed at Nadine and accused her of lying about the entire situation and manipulating the people of the site into feeling sympathy for her. The comment quickly gained attention and quickly became one of the most thumbed up comments in the history of 16 Personalities. After the majority of the users turned to despise Nadine, Nadine left the site. . The Aftermath of Lies and Departure: Following the horrifying uncovering of the true intentions of Nadine, users mocked her for "not being able to kill herself" and that "she was too dumb to even know how". Other jokes included Nadine's Ghost and the #JustGirlyThings portrait of "what occurred" by Theresa Watch, which is shown below. Home Page: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Grey_Server_Wiki Members page: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Members Iconic moments page: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Iconic_Moments Ben Quotes: https://grey-server.fandom.com/wiki/Ben_Quotes